1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present general inventive concept relate to a power supply and more particularly, to a high-voltage power supply which generates a high-voltage signal by using a low-voltage signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a laser beam printer (LBP), includes a plurality of devices that electronically operate. Examples of the plurality of devices included in the image forming apparatus include a device for charging a surface of a photoconductive drum, a device for forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductive drum, and a device for transferring the electrostatic latent image onto a printing medium. Power sources for each of the plurality of devices may be different, and are a direct current (DC) high-voltage signal, such as DC 1000 V, equal to or above a predetermined voltage. However, an alternating current (AC) voltage, such as a home AC voltage of 220 Vrms (Volts root mean square) is supplied to the image forming apparatus after being converted to a predetermined DC low-voltage signal, such as DC 5 V, and thus the image forming apparatus includes a high-voltage power supply that generates a plurality of high-voltage signals by receiving a low-voltage signal.
Such a high-voltage power supply is one flat board including a circuit for generating a plurality of high-voltage signals by receiving one low-voltage signal. Here, contacts in the board, specifically, contacts grounded to a contact to which a high-voltage signal is applied, should be spaced apart from each other so as to prevent a spark between the contacts. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the size of the board, and thus difficult to apply a conventional high-voltage power supply to small home appliances. The number of circuits arranged on the board of the high-voltage power supply increases as the number of high-voltage signals generated by using one low-voltage signal increases.